Double identité
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Mulan se demandait encore si, en se créant un double masculin, elle avait bien fait.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Ce texte a été écrit pour la 108ème Nuit du Fof, où il faut écrire une texte en une heure à partir du thème "Autre" (envoyez-moi donc un mp si vous souhaitez plus d'informations, je ne mords pas. Sauf si vous êtes un cookie. J'adore les cookies X)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Disney**

* * *

Mulan se demandait encore si, en se créant un double masculin, elle avait bien fait.

Oh, bien sûr qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauvé son père de la mort, ni d'avoir apporté à sa famille la gloire ! Elle ne doutait pas de sa décision de prendre les armes. Elle avait sauvé la Chine et cela effaçait son ignominie.

Mais dans les yeux de son mari Shang, elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il aurait préféré Ping à sa place. Pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, cela passerait inaperçu. Même Mushu ne voyait rien d'étrange. Mais elle savait.

Son autre identité avait une place dans le cœur du général et jamais elle n'arriverait à la déloger.

En soi, il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème, le rassurait le petit dragon rouge. Shang la considérait comme une guerrière et il avait simplement détaché Ping d'elle. Après tout, Fa Ping n'existait plus.

Mais Mulan ne partageait pas son avis. À ses yeux, le général gardait encore le souvenir du temps où elle se faisait passer pour un garçon comme la vérité. Il lui semblait qu'il dissociait Ping d'elle. Et elle commençait à douter. Les regrets et ses craintes lui rongeaient l'estomac, rognant ses nuits et remplissant sa tête.

Elle avait peur. Peur que ça ne soit pas d'elle qu'il soit tombé amoureuse, mais de son autre identité. Qu'il ne l'avait épousé que pour avoir encore un peu de Ping. Tous les regards qu'il portait sur elle, tous ses compliments semblaient soudain prendre un autre sens.

Sa force ? Celle d'un homme.

Sa démarche ? Idem.

Et elle pouvait continuer longtemps comme cela. Elle ne savait pas à qui se confier, à qui parler, même Mushu pensait qu'elle devenait paranoïaque à force d'avoir dû cacher pendant si longtemps son corps et son éducation de femme. Alors elle se taisait, gardait tout pour elle.

Elle était une femme forte, alors elle cachait sa douleur par un sourire qui ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux secs de larmes.

Mulan ne savait pas qui elle espérait tromper ainsi. Mushu n'était pas dupe une seule seconde, Cri-Kee tentait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait et sa mère commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Mais tant que Shang ne voyait rien, ça pouvait aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, en fait, cela rendait les choses pires encore, mais elle se voilait la face, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas confronter son mari sur l'autre. L'autre qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son couple, telle une ombre maléfique, un poison lent qui paralysait lentement tout l'organisme. À chaque geste, chaque action, elle se demandait si Shang voyait Ping plutôt qu'elle. Et inconsciemment, elle se changeait elle-même, pour tenter de correspondre à celui qu'elle n'était pas. Pour que cette ombre disparaisse, pour qu'il n'y ait plus qu'elle, rien qu'elle.

Sa comédie ne tint pas longtemps face au général. Un soir, il la fit asseoir devant lui. Pas un mot ne fut échangé alors que flottait entre eux le souvenir d'un soldat qui avait su tracer sa voie. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant sans doute quoi dire pour la rassurer. Les cernes sur la peau pâle et le sourire faux que ses lèvres fines arboraient lui donnait envie de se battre pour retrouver la personne qu'il aimait. Le feu brûlant dans le regard de Mulan semblait s'être éteint et en même temps, la guerrière en elle.

Mushu avait fini par lui cracher le morceau après une très longue discussion. Il avait voulu connaître la raison des tourments de la jeune femme et la réponse l'avait terrifié.

L'amour avait réussi là où les Huns avaient échoué. Il avait mis à terre son épouse et Shang ignorait comment la relever.

Il effleura du bout des doigts son visage, revoyant Ping sur ses traits. Mais le soldat n'était qu'une part de la femme et il ne pouvait exister sans elle. Il ignorait comment lui faire comprendre. Ou peut-être justement que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Et d'un souffle, il balaya l'autre qui empoisonnait leur couple.

\- La bataille est terminée. Et tu as gagné, Mulan.

Il restait encore la guerre à remporter. Sa femme ne perdrait pas ses doute en un jour. Cependant, Shang ne doutait pas qu'ils réussiraient. Ils avaient survécu à une invasion des Huns, après tout.


End file.
